Dead Wood Circus
by Lady Akyra
Summary: Pero mezcla los dos, y se obtienes el peor dolor de todos. Que te pudras. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicar el horror y la agonía de lo que se siente que tu cuerpo decaía, y ser consiente cada segundo de eso.


-Eli- musito Trixie en su asiento, esperando la función de la cual Eli le había hablado mucho

-¿pasa algo Trixie?- inquirió este pasando un brazo a su alrededor

-de que trata esta función- hablo está un poco pensativa, Eli le sonrió

-en realidad yo tampoco sé de qué trata, solo quería venir, además como ya estamos en octubre, es bueno tener algo de miedo- dijo lo último haciendo una cara de terror, a lo cual Trixie rio divertida, el teatro estaba lleno de muchas personas a las cuales nunca había visto en su vida

Tenían un buen lugar, lo que pareció algo difícil para Eli conseguir esos boletos, la función en la cual estaban tenía un nombre bastante particular *Dead Wood Circus* en su traducción el circo de la madera muerta, volteaban sus miradas en busca de algo conocido, Trixie quería decir algo, pero en esos momentos el telón se abrió, dejando en vista la escenografía del espectáculo

Algunas largas mesas con manteles bordados, algunos platos y una silla en el centro, un hombre vestido como un esmoquin de colores negro y rojo, con un gran sombrero de copa que lucía una ancha y extensa cinta roja en el

Una extraña música sonaba, el son de un tétrico acordeón de feria acompañado con la lúgubre sensación de muerte inundo el lugar, el hombre se levantó de la silla dirigiendo su vista a la audiencia, respiro profundamente y dijo

\- Si no quieres saber la verdad, si no quieres conocer la historia, regresa por dónde has venido, si estás seguro que puede seguir aquí soportando lo que sigue, no podrás decir que no te lo advertí- en su voz se podía escuchar la seriedad y firmeza con lo que decía, ni una pizca de mentira se podía sentir en estas palabras

El teatro quedo en silencio, nadie se levantó, nadie hablo, nadie dijo nada, el hombre paseo su vista por todo el público, bajo la mirada dio algunos pasos al escenario y se dispuso a continuar

-Apuesto que piensas que los circos son todo diversión y juegos. Apuesto que piensas que todos los "Fenómenos de circo" son gente como tú y yo, que se divierten muchísimo actuando, como tú lo haces viéndolos. Apuesto que piensas que esos "Fenómenos" siempre han sido así, deformes y "diferentes". ¿Piensas que ese payaso con dos cabezas nació así? ¿Piensas que la cantante con las piernas de cabra tiene esas partes de animal nació sin piernas? ¿Piensas que ese chico de apariencia normal es solamente otro artista? No. no te das un segundo para pensar como los fenómenos son realmente. Lo que los fenómenos se hicieron a sí mismos para unirse al circo. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que no conoces el dolor y sufrimiento que pasan- termino sus líneas sonriendo de una manera un poco abrupta, desde la parte de atrás del público se escuchó un graznido, algo que le helo la sangre a todos los presentes

Arrastrándose desde atrás, salía alguien o "algo" que vestía un disfraz de pato, pero el disfraz no estaba en unas "aptas" condiciones como para divertir a niños, la parte inferior del pico colgaba solo de unos pedazos de tela, un olor nauseabundo salía de este, sus ojos, tan descoloridos y demacrados, con algo de moco en sus junturas, algunas manchas de sangre y lo viejo de este, le daban un aspecto no muy agradable a la vista

\- No has escuchado sus gritos y llantos en la noche. No los has escuchado pidiendo morir. No has olido el hedor a carne podrida- término de decir el hombre, aun si poder hacer que los espectadores quitaran las vista del "pato"

-No sabes nada. Ni una sola cosa. Pero eso es lo que voy a decirte. Si no quieres saber la verdad, o no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para saber, da marcha atrás, Pato estará muy gustoso de acompañarte a la salida- la confirmación fue recibida con otro fuerte graznido

Trixie y Eli ya estaban algo asustados, pero con esto, toda gana de salir por la puerta se desvanecieron al saber que saldrían acompañados de esa cosa, Trixie agarro fuerte mente la mano de Eli, este solo pudo corresponder con el mismo miedo en los ojos, aun la función ni acababa de comenzar

\- Vamos a empezar con cómo estos fenómenos se unieron. Pero unirse no es el término apropiado, ¿no? No, cuando cada uno de los "fenómenos" era perfectamente humano, y fueron secuestrados. Eso es. Secuestrados. Robados de las calles a pesar de haber escuchado sus gritos, llantos y suplicas por ayuda. Sus patadas, sus golpes, haciendo todo lo que posible para escapar. Solo para terminar sin esperanzas y convertirse en conejillos de indias- de entre las cortinas del telón, un pequeño chico con ropas algo desgarradas salía entre las cortinas, lo más curioso de este es que tenía un bozal y muchas manchas de sangre en todo su cuerpo

\- Antes del circo, había un niño huérfano con cabello azul oscuro que finalmente había encontrado un hogar con una madre que lo amaba. Claro, puedo haber tenido una vida dura. Claro, pudo haber muerto en las calles de todas formas. Pero este circo… Este maldito circo arruino todas sus posibilidades y oportunidades de vivir una vida… De vivir como una persona normal, en lugar de este animal sediento de sangre- el chico que acerco lentamente, el hombre al ya tenerlo cerca retiro el bozal, el cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, lo que se pudo ver dejo a los presentes con la mandíbula en el suelo, el chico no tenía una boca definida, solo una larga hilera de dientes afilados como de animal

-Pero no. Por supuesto que no. Tuvieron que llevárselo. Tuvieron que llevárselo a la edad de nueve años. Solo era un niño cuando se le fueron inyectados todos esos… todas esas cosas. ¿Y sabes qué clase de cosas le hicieron? ¿Lo sabes? Lo volvieron loco. Literalmente, perdió la razón. Se convirtió en un legítimo caníbal. Habiendo estado encantado de comer otro ser humano. De hecho, prefirió que todo se sirviera frio, crudo. Disfrutaba sentir un remolino de sangre en la boca y que esta chorreará por su barbilla- alzo uno de los platos, el cual tenía algunos pedazos de carne de dudosa procedencia, tomo un poco y la lanzo a mitad del suelo, el chico de cabello azul rápidamente se lanzó al suelo, comiendo el sanguinolento pedazo en minutos

-¿Acaso no es esta una imagen encantadora?- algunas personas solo pudieron vomitar, otras se marearon y otras llegaron al punto de caer desmallados, Trixie se puso pálida, su mirada desenfoco en todos los aspectos y lo único que quería hacer su estómago era devolverse sobre si, Eli ni decir, podíamos decir que estaba peor, este ya había vaciado su estómago al lado de su asiento

\- Ahora tienes una idea de lo que estoy explicando. Ahora ya sabes al menos una parte de esos horrores. Así que te preguntare otra vez; ¿Te gustaría retirarte? Porque estoy a punto de continuar…- una hermosa tonada sonaba tan cerca, era como el cantar de los más finos violines tocado por dioses, lo cual calmo a todos los presentes, del centro una tan hermosa chica como su voz se levantó de entre todos, esto hizo que la falsa paz que sentían se desvaneciera

-Había una vez una pequeña cantante con el cabello color turquesa pálido. Esa chica era de una amorosa familia, con una madre, un padre y dos pequeños hermanos menores con los que siempre jugaba. La familia de la chica era considerada entre muchos como rica, y quizás fueron sus extravagantes ropas hechas con los más finos materiales lo que llamo la atención del Maestro de Ceremonias. ¿O quizás el maestro la escucho cantar una alegre melodía mientras iba a la tienda? Quizás fue su cabello que parecía de seda, ¿O fue su cara perfecta? No. No se trataba de eso. Ni siquiera cerca. Es porque ella no había crecido- paso entre los puestos para llegar al pasillo al lado de los puestos, al hacer eso una mujer salió corriendo, sin saber que al mismo tiempo empezó a ser perseguida por pato

-¿Sabes lo que la hicieron a esa chica? ¿Tienes alguna idea? Te lo diré. Le amputaron las piernas y no de una manera gentil. Entonces la chica que alguna vez fue conocida por su cara perfecta y perfecta voz, cambio para con vértice en la chica con las piernas de cabra. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es vivir en ese estado de deformidad? ¿Con piernas que ni siquiera son humanas? Porque sé que ni siquiera podría imaginar lo difícil que debe ser. Solo intenta imaginar el sufrimiento y el horror que le trajo a la diva que lloraba consigo misma cada noche- Eli no entendía como alguien podía hacer eso, se podía ver la dificultad con el cual la chica caminaba, cada paso, cada simple paso se le hacía peor, su perfecta voz combinada con tan horrible realidad lo hacía más perturbador, Trixie no había podido con esto y se encontrada desmayada en su silla, la chica de cabello turquesa subió al escenario, tomando la mano del hombre de traje, en un tipo de reverencia el hombre tomo aire profundamente y continuo

\- Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos. Debes tener un corazón fuerte. Pero te lo diré otra vez, Puedes darte la vuelta e irte. Porque te puedo asegurar, las cosas no mejoraran pronto- tiro fuertemente la chica al suelo, la cual por una extraña razón no dejaba de cantar

-Hay muchos más. Tantas almas torturadas. Tantos niños que murieron durante las mutilaciones. Tantos otros niños que deseaban con todo su corazón estar muertos. Tantos… Tantas almas desafortunadas que habían caído en las garras del Maestro de Ceremonias- muchas más deformidades empezaron a salir de todos los rincones oscuros de gran teatro, un payaso de 2 cabezas, 2 personas de 5 metros de altos, un chico con cabeza de cerdo…

Para esta parte, solo podían llorar y rezar a un dios el cual no existía, todos se habían hecho un solo tumulto en el centro de todas las sillas, Eli y Trixie se abrazaban fuertemente, las lágrimas solo podían caer, ya nada podían hacer, solo sentir la poca protección en los brazos del otro…

-¿Eli?-

-¿si Trixie?-

-si no sobrevivimos, quiero que sepas que te amo-

-Yo también te amo Trixie-

-¿Sabes qué más? La tortura no termino allí. Ser cortados y convertirse en esas cosas es probablemente lo menos doloroso a comparación de lo que paso después. Pero teniendo en cuenta que has llegado hasta aquí, dudo que dejes de escuchar esto. Así que no me molestare en alertarte una vez más- estas palabras alertaron a las deformidades las cuales frenaron en seco y detuvieron su paso

-¿Sabes lo que pasaba si cometían el mínimo error? ¿Si se negaban a hacer algo para el show? ¿O incluso si pisaban un escalón con el pie equivocado? Oh no, no tienes ni idea. Pero mira, eso es porque el Maestro de Ceremonias los castigaba apartándolos de los ojos de cualquiera que pudiera ver esos actos pecaminosos. ¿Que era esa castigo? te preguntaras. Ácido. Si, has escuchado bien; ácido. Has cualquier cosas que haga enojar al Maestro de Ceremonias y tendrás esa sensación ardiente del ácido derramado sobre tu cuerpo desnudo- tras estas palabras, tomo un pequeño vaso y con su mano enguantada empezó a tirar pequeñas gotas de Benceno, un ácido tanto corrosivo, como cancerígeno

Eli no lo pensó 2 veces y utilizo su cuerpo como escudo humano, si estas eran los últimos momentos con Trixie, quería demostrar que en realidad la amaba

Los gritos que se escucharon de aquí en adelante solo eran un poco del dolor que sentían todos aquellos a quien desgraciadamente tuvo que caer este acido, el olor de la muerte y la sangre empezó a mezclarse, provocando que el hombre del escenario respirara profundamente

\- Y es por eso que todos los "Fenómenos" quieren morir. A pesar de que están muriendo de todas formas, es tan lento y tan doloroso que es insoportable. Quieren tener una muerte rápida. Incluso si es en una hora o en tres, ese dolor sería mucho más fácil de soportar que el infierno que pasan. Pero ellos no intentan quitarse la vida; No, nunca. Por mucho que deseen que su sufrimiento termine, continúan adelante- otro grito ahogado, una de las deformidades si boca había atrapado a su primera víctima, Eli solo callaba, el ácido hacia su efecto en su carne, comiendo poco a poco, tan lentamente que no podía ser una tortura soportable, Trixie solo recargaba su cara contra su pecho, se decía a si misma que todo estaría bien, que nada pasaría, que pronto saldrían de esta

-¿Por qué? Porque el circo es muy divertido. Es por eso. Muy divertido de hecho… Y esa es la verdad. Cada palabra. Cada maldita y sangrienta palabra. ¿Cómo es que se todo esto? Te preguntaras- las personas caían mas rápido de lo que parecía, entre más personas morían, mas deformidades aparecían

-Es porque yo-

-Bueno, yo soy el Maestro de Ceremonias-

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- Trixie acababa de abrir los ojos, estaba en una pequeña sala totalmente de blanco, Kord y Pronto estaban con ella

-Trixie, por fin despertaste, nos tenías preocupado- hablo Kord al momento de llamar a una enfermera que pasaba

-¿Cómo llegó aquí?- pregunto Trixie algo desconcertada

-eso es una larga historia Trix- en su voz solo había nostalgia

-¿Qué le paso a Eli?- eso era lo único que por ahora quería saber

-Eli… bueno, con él es una historia diferente- Kord alzo la mirada, fijándose en la segunda habitación que se veía un poco al ras de la puerta

Un Eli entubado y en coma, con pocas probabilidades de vivir

* * *

este fue inspirado en Dark Wood Circus, una canción de Vocaloid, espero que algún dia la escuchen

"Solo desapareces cuando alguien te olvida"


End file.
